A Dangerous Path/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Fireheart emerges from the warriors' den, shaking a dead leaf off his pelt, before taking a deep breath of the crisp air and extending his forelegs to stretch. He is surprised to see the camp full of life even after the previous night's Gathering. Ashpaw and Cloudpaw are working on the outer wall with twigs. Goldenflower and Willowpelt are watching their kits, and Brightpaw stop to play with them. Whitestorm pads into the clearing with fresh kill. Fireheart can smell the tension, but so far none of the fears of the attack seem to have come to anything. :As Fireheart looks for Sandstorm, who's leading the dawn patrol, he realizes she isn't back yet. Fireheart desperately needs to talk to her, for she had not been at the Gathering. As Fireheart looks for her, Bluestar calls his name and trots across the clearing towards him. He asks what she wants, and she tells him to come to her den. Fireheart notices her jerky steps and twitching tail as he follows her to her den, and he thinks she looks like a cat ready to launch herself into battle. In Bluestar's den, Bluestar complains about WindClan, saying that they were lying about them stealing prey and that ThunderClan should attack. Fireheart disagrees, saying that ThunderClan wasn't strong enough, and silently thinks they would have four extra warriors if Bluestar agreed to promote the apprentices. He adds that they couldn't have any warriors injured or killed. Bluestar fixes her hostile gaze on him and questions coldly if he is saying ThunderClan is too weak to defend itself. Firestar quietly mews that the signs tell the Clan that there is a dog loose in the forest that is eating the rabbits. Bluestar lashes out her paw, barely missing Fireheart's nose as he struggles to hold his place. She commands silence and continues, saying that they will travel tonight and attack at dawn. His heart lurches, for he knows it's an honor for a warrior to fight for his Clan, but he does not want an unjust battle, nor shed blood. Bluestar demands to know if he had heard her. She also commands that he gather warriors and tell them the plan, and make then ready by moonset. Fireheart agrees and starts to say something else but Bluestar cuts him off, asking him if he is afraid of WindClan. Bluestar gets very frustrated, saying that Fireheart has disappointed her and that she must lead the attack herself. Fireheart silently objects, but agrees as Bluestar's face is full of fury. :Outside, Fireheart remembers that he has to choose warriors to fight, but finds himself padding to Cinderpelt's den. Fireheart thinks that maybe she could advise him, as she has a special connection with StarClan. He pokes his head in, but no one is there. He pads back out to see Thornpaw, who tells him she is out collecting herbs. Fireheart asks where, but Thornpaw doesn't know. He gets worried, knowing that he could not ask any other warriors, or even Sandstorm. He knows there was only one hope left. He pads to the warriors' den, meeting Brindleface on her way out. He lies, telling her that he needs some sleep to be fit for a night patrol. Her eyes soften, and she tells him that he does look tired, and that he is working too hard. She gives Fireheart's ear a quick lick before going to the fresh-kill pile. To his relief, no other warriors were in the den, so he doesn't have to answer any more questions. He thinks if he could sleep a bit, Spottedleaf will come visit him. Then he remembers his previous dream, where he had failed to find her. He murmurs that she has to come to him now, so that he knows what StarClan wants him to do. :Fireheart finds himself on the WindClan border, and looks across the moorland. A stiff breeze ripples the grass, and gently blows through his fur. He uncertainly meows to see if Spottedleaf is there, no reply answers him, but her scent is faintly there. He says her name again, begging her to come out. Although invisible, she answers that she is here. Fireheart tries to turn, but cold jaws keep him from moving. Another scent wafts across his nose, and he recognizes it as Yellowfang's. He asks if it is her, but Spottedleaf's voice interrupts, saying that the moor is a place where blood will not be spilled. Fireheart asks how he should stop Bluestar from attacking, but there was no response, only a gentle sigh that faded. The ginger tom wails, wanting the two she-cats to come back, but regular leaf-fall light began to show, and the fire-damaged branches of the den were above him again. Sandstorm asks if he is alright, and he responds that it was just a dream. Sandstorm tells him that there was nothing suspicious on the dawn patrol, but the fresh-kill pile was low, and they should hunt. Fireheart responds, saying that he couldn't right now, but she could take a patrol out. Sandstorm meows that's fine if he is too busy, but sounds offended, she continues, saying she will take Brackenfur and Brindleface. She stands up and stalks out of the den. Fireheart rethinks Spottedleaf's words. He wonders if she saying to not worry; StarClan would stop the fighting, or was it up to him to stop the two Clans from fighting. He is tempted to leave it up to StarClan, what could he do to when the leader had given him orders. But if he obeyed, he would go against StarClan, against all his instincts. He makes up his mind. ThunderClan will not fight WindClan. Characters Major }} Minor *Thornpaw *Brindleface *Spottedleaf *Yellowfang *Sandstorm }} Mentioned *Cloudpaw *Goldenflower *Willowpelt *Brightpaw *Whitestorm *Tallstar *Cinderpelt }} Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 11nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 11 Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Dangerous Path Category:The Prophecies Begin arc